parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dean Forest Railway
The Dean Forest Railway is a long heritage railway that runs between Lydney and Parkend in the Forest of Dean, Gloucestershire. The route was part of the former Severn and Wye Railway which ran from Lydney to Cinderford. The society that operates the line started steam locomotive operations in 1971, and bought the trackbed and line from British Rail in 1986. Reaching Both Lydney Junction and Parkend railway stations by 1995 and 2005 respectively. Trains are operated by both steam and heritage diesel locomotives, and heritage diesel multiple units. The Dean Forest Railway has been given the former GWR signal box that stood slightly to the east of Codsall station in Staffordshire. Its removal was completed in July 2007, and was placed at the newly restored Whitecroft railway station. The Dean Forest Railway has also been given the former Griffithstown Station building. Its removal was completed in June 2016, and is expected to be placed at the new upcoming Speech House Road. CrossCountry are now providing a combined fare for travel to Lydney mainline station (on CrossCountry services only) and then onto the Dean Forest Railway. The Dean Forest Railway plans to extend its heritage services a further through/into the middle of the Royal Forest at Speech House Road (close to the nearby Beechenhurst Visitor Attraction), bringing the line to a total of about in length. In 2016, DFR’s director of civil engineering and director of development Jason Shirley announced plans to expand the railway to Cinderford. The project's status as a strategic regional development means that a large proportion of the estimated £8million cost could be met by Government funding. Stations and Junctions of the DFR *Lydney Junction (Terminus) *St Mary's Halt (now closed, yet still in place). *Lydney Town *Middle Forge Junction – Line splits into High and Low Levels. No Station. **Norchard Low Level (Terminus) - includes a railway museum and shop *Norchard High Level - ramp and steps from Norchard Low Level *Tufts Junction – Historic junction with disused mineral loop and freight branch. No Station. *Whitecroft *Parkend (Current Terminus) Proposed future extension *Coleford Junction *Bicslade Wharf *Speech House Road *Cinderford Locomotives Image:1450 at Oakenwood.jpg|1450 passes through Oakenwood, just north of Whitecroft. Image:9681 South of Parkend Dean Forest Railway.JPG|9681 hauling goods into Parkend. Image:1450 as 1401 Dean Forest Railway.jpg|1450 masquerading as 1401 as part of DFR's Titfield Thunderbolt Weekend. Steam Diesel and electric Former Steam Locomotives Former Diesel Locomotives Visiting Steam Locomotives Visiting Diesel Locomotives and Multiple units For the 2001 diesel gala a number of diesel were display at Lydney Junction. These were 37029,37308,37906, D172, 47306, 56111, 60081, 66250 and 66524. Coaches Great Western Railway coaching stock British Railways coaching stock Coach type codes * BCK – Brake Composite Corridor * BSK – Brake Standard Corridor * BSOT – Brake Standard Open (Micro-Buffet) * RMB – Restaurant Miniature Buffet * RBR – Restaurant Buffet Refurbished * TSO – Tourist Standard Open The stock includes number of other coaches including a few at Lydney Jcn, in the DFDA siding; and at Norchard (cafe). Wagons References External links * Dean Forest Railway Website * Historical site * Dean Forest Diesel Association * Dean Forest Railway Society Website Category:Heritage railways in Gloucestershire Category:Forest of Dean Category:Museums in Gloucestershire Category:Railway museums in England Category:Standard gauge railways in England Category:7 ft gauge railways Category:Places